Skypunch
by zehn
Summary: "Esos habían sido los cinco meses más felices de toda su vida, sin miedo a exagerar. Fue cuando se despidió de los miembros del club que cayó en la cuenta que todas las cosas buenas tienen un final. "


**Title:** _Skypunch_  
 **Prompt:** _[Free day]_

 **Nota:** Para el día 11 de la semana KuroTsukki.

Otra nota: - Esto está ubicado en el mismo universo de otros de mis fics "Nimbus". Es algo así como "ciertas partes de la vida de Kuroo antes de aquellos sucesos".

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi y Shueisha_

* * *

Kuroo despertó a eso de las dos de la mañana. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla, no estaba nervioso, ni preocupado. Fue como una sacudida, que lo dejó con los ojos abiertos, fijos en el techo.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse, se dijo y miró a su lado. Kenma estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, no se había movido ni un milímetro en toda la noche. A Kuroo le gustaría tener el sueño tan pesado como el de su amigo, pero siempre ha sido particularmente sensible a cualquier clase de estímulo externo y lo que sea que lo despertó esa noche, no fue la excepción.

Intentó varios métodos que lo ayudaran a conciliar el sueño, pero ninguno dio resultado. Después de dar varias vueltas en su cama, tuvo la maravillosa idea de recurrir al consejo de Bokuto.

" _No puedo dormir_ ", le escribió. Enseguida se le ocurrió pensar que fue una idiotez, Bokuto, al igual que Kenma, dormía como una piedra. Le sorprendió recibir una respuesta al cabo de un minuto:

" _q quieres q haga? Te cuento una historia?_ "  
" _Dime algo que pueda ayudarme a dormir_ "  
" _puedes contar ovejas, pensar en algo aburrido…_ "  
" _Porqué eres tan simple?_ "  
" _kuroo! Como que simple?"  
_ " _Pensar en algo aburrido… en serio?_ "  
" _si vas a criticar mis consejos, entonces no me los pidas_ "  
" _Lo siento. Es un momento desesperado. Mañana tenemos un partido y no puedo llegar con sueño._ "  
" _sabes lo q hacen algunas personas para conciliar el sueño en estos momentos?_ "  
" _no lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando_ "  
" _una actividad agotadora, que te deja cansado y, lo más importante, satisfecho_ "  
" _qué estás insinuando?_ "  
" _tu sabes d q estoy hablando_ "

Kuroo hizo una mueca, pensando. Usualmente podía seguir el hilo de pensamientos de Bokuto sin problema, esta vez, sin embargo, estaba perdido.

" _Bokuto, vas a tener que decirlo, porque no entiendo_ "  
" _q te masturbes, eso estoy diciendo_ "  
" _pero qué dices? Kenma está justo en la cama de al lado!_ "  
" _bueno, pues hazlo en silencio y ya_ "  
" _es difícil no hacer ruido… podemos dejar de hablar de eso, por favor? Se siente extraño contigo_ "  
" _claro, supongo q es porq no soy un largirucho, rubio, con gafas… te apuesto a q te gustaría estar con él en este momento_ "

Kuroo trató de ignorar que las palabras de Bokuto estaban causando un efecto en él. Alcanzó a imaginarlo con total vividez. Quizá ayudaba saber que acababa de estar con él, sentados en una silla de un parque. Había sido una corta conversación, con más silencios que palabras, pero a Kuroo le había sorprendido notar que los silencios con Tsukishima no eran incómodos y que le prestaba atención cuando hablaba y le respondía en voz baja y con sinceridad. Ni siquiera rechazó el contacto de la mano de Kuroo con la suya.

Un par de veces se habían encerrado en la habitación de hotel suya o de él, cuando ninguno de sus compañeros andaba cerca. Llegaban a la cama hechos un lío de manos y respiraciones aceleradas. Nunca llegaban más lejos, ya fuera por interrupciones externas o porque Tsukishima le pedía que se detuvieran, Kuroo le hacía caso, negándose a ser la causa de una posible incomodidad. Con todo, el joven siempre tenía suficiente material para sus fantasías.

" _funciono_ ", rezaba el siguiente mensaje de Bokuto.  
" _Casi… pero no soy tan indecente como para hacerlo con Kenma al otro lado. De verdad, Bokuto, dejemos de hablar de eso_ "  
" _enciérrate en el baño, entonces. Yo te de dejo. Mi partido es por la mañana y el entrenador nos necesita temprano. Que tengas bonitos sueños. Rubios sueños. Con gafas. Y sin nada de ropa_ "  
" _Buenas noches_ ", le contestó Kuroo, ignorando la última parte.

Estaba a punto de seguir el consejo de Bokuto y encerrarse en el baño, cuando su celular volvió a vibrar.

—Otra vez Bokuto —murmuró, antes de tomar el aparato y leer el nombre del remitente—. Tsukki… ¡Tsukki! —exclamó, demasiado alto. Miró hacia Kenma, y al darse cuenta que no lo había despertado, siguió leyendo el mensaje:

" _Kuroo-san, estoy afuera_ "

Era inesperado, pero grato de todas maneras. No esperaba que hubiese leído el mensaje que le había enviado hace un par de horas. En su afán por salir, Kuroo estuvo a punto de colocarse las zapatillas de Kenma. Para cuando finalmente pudo abrir la puerta y escabullirse por el pasillo, le había tomado casi cinco intentos encontrar la chaqueta correcta y aún más intentos abrir la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Una vez cruzó frente a las habitaciones sigilosamente, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Llegó al vestíbulo del hotel y desde allí, divisó a Tsukishima a través de las puertas de vidrio. No se dio cuenta que había empezado a correr hasta que el mismo Tsukishima puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, deteniéndolo.

—Kuroo-san —le dijo el joven. Kuroo se enderezó. Estaba un poco avergonzado, por haber estado a punto de derribarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía lleno de alegría y emoción.  
—¿Leíste mi mensaje? —le preguntó Kuroo. Tsukishima asintió.  
—No me lo esperaba.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. Kuroo lo alcanzó en unos segundos y caminó a su lado, en silencio.

Y así, en silencio, llegaron al mismo parque en el que habían estado la tarde anterior. Tsukishima se sentó en una silla y Kuroo hizo lo mismo.

El cielo estaba claro, aunque esa noche no se podía ver la luna. El clima, mucho más tibio de lo que Kuroo esperaba para una noche de otoño. A su lado, Tsukishima observaba las estrellas, Kuroo lo miró de reojo. La luz de una de las lámparas del parque le daba un tono más pálido a su piel y se reflejaba en los lentes de sus gafas de tal manera que Kuroo no podía ver su expresión muy bien.

Quizá era lo mejor. Se sentía completamente perdido solo mirando la luz en su rostro, la forma de su mentón en incluso su cabello despeinado. No se sentía capaz de imaginar cómo se verían sus ojos.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Tsukishima, después de notar el escrutinio de Kuroo.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Para qué me llamaste?—Ninguna razón especial.  
—Por favor, Kuroo-san.  
—Bueno, mañana tienes el día libre, ¿verdad?  
—No. Vamos a entrenar un rato.  
—Pero no todo el día, puedes sacar una o dos horas de tu tiempo para ir a ver mi partido, ¿cierto?  
—¿Porqué? —. La entonación de la frase la hizo parecer seria e incluso malhumorada, pero Kuroo notó que tenía un pequeño indicio de humor. Tsukishima le estaba haciendo una broma.  
—¿Por favor?

Tsukishima hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar al frente. Kuroo se acercó más a él. El joven a su lado no reaccionó, quizá porque se estaba acostumbrando a las repentinas muestras de afecto de Kuroo. Luego, éste apoyó el mentón en su hombro y se acercó a su oído.

—¿Por favor? —repitió. Tsukishima se estremeció, tal vez fuera la repentina ráfaga de viento. Kuroo se acercó más, con la punta de su nariz fría, rozó el cuello de Tsukishima, quien volvió a estremecerse.  
—Kuroo-san… —empezó. Kuroo sonrió.  
—Otra cosa —susurró. Tsukishima inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario—. No me llames Kuroo-san.  
—¿Porqué, Kuroo-san? —Ahí estaba otra vez, el tono bromista.

A Kuroo se le ocurrió pensar que extrañaba el tono formal y respetuoso del campamento de verano, cuando lo había conocido. Pero a medida que tomó confianza, semanas después de terminado el evento, su respeto había mutado en algo diferente, a lo que Kuroo no le encontraba nombre. Aún estaba ahí de vez en cuando, una cierta sumisión, la justa medida que se esperaba de un estudiante menor hacia uno mayor. Sin embargo, ahora la combinaba con un cierto tono juguetón que a Kuroo le había costado bastante distinguir, cierto sarcasmo cuando hablaban y un tono que le recordaba a aquél que usaba con su amigo, el número 12 de Karasuno.

A Kuroo no le fastidiaba, al contrario, el cambio de actitud le atraía más y le hacía pensar que, después de todo, había hecho algo bien.

—Quiero decir —le dijo, acercándose aún más a su cuello—. Estamos solos, nadie nos está escuchando, ya no me regañas cuando te llamo "Tsukki". Es como un intercambio equivalente, ¿no?  
—No sé —respondió—. Pero supongo que no es imposible.  
—¡Genial!

Hubo un largo silencio. Kuroo aprovechó para deslizar su mano a través del brazo de Tsukishima, éste se movió un poco, para dejarlo continuar. La mano de Kuroo se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta encontrar la mano de Tsukishima, era tibia al contacto, áspera y con algunas cicatrices. Kuroo sentía que encajaba en la suya.

Se sentía cursi, excesivamente poético y con algo de sueño. Quería decirle muchas cosas a Tsukishima: lo mucho que le agradaba estar allí, a pesar de la hora, lo cómodo que se sentía a su lado, lo poco que quería irse de allí. Quería encontrar todas las palabras que pudiera para describirle la forma en que la luz artificial iluminaba su rostro, o como su expresión se suavizaba un poquito cada vez que miraba a Kuroo, o como podía pasar todo el día simplemente sentado en un sofá, acurrucado contra él, viendo alguna película, o como sentía que nunca, nunca, nunca debería dejarlo ir… Todas esas cursilerías, de las que Bokuto se había burlado alguna vez, estaban pasando por su cabeza.

Sin embargo, no tenía palabras para describirlo. Ni siquiera si tuviese un diccionario con él para buscarlas todas podría hacerlo. Sentía, como nunca antes había sentido, los latidos irregulares y veloces de su corazón, una sensación que asociaba con la emoción, la felicidad. También, de vez en cuando, sentía un pequeño mareo, como si no pudiese creer que todo esto estuviese pasando.

Ojalá hubiese una palabra diferente a "enamorado" que representara lo que sentía. Pero era la única que tenía a la mano, y era mejor que nada.

Así que, si se lo preguntaban, —y probablemente Bokuto lo haría—; Kuroo diría que sí, que estaba enamorado de Tsukishima. Después enrojecería como una colegiala y le diría "no le digas a nadie". Bokuto lo prometería, estaba seguro. Aunque lo molestaría desde ése momento hasta que diera su último respiro. Kuroo nunca lo había pensado, pero era casi una bendición tener un amigo como Bokuto. Algún día, cuando tuviera otro "episodio cursi", le daría las gracias por haber nacido.

—Tetsu —le dijo Tsukishima y el corazón de Kuroo casi quiso salir de su pecho. Se sonrojó y para evitar que Tsukishima viera su expresión, se acercó aún más a él, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y la tela de la chaqueta que traía puesta Tsukishima.  
—Eso está bien —logró decir—. Que se quede entre los dos.  
—¿Y perder la oportunidad de verte reaccionar así y avergonzarte frente a todo tu equipo? —. Kuroo le dio una leve patada, Tsukishima soltó una risita.  
—Es en serio —le dijo—. Si lo haces no me volverán a tomar en serio como capitán. Ten compasión de mí, es mi último año.  
—Voy a pensarlo —respondió Tsukishima y le dio un apretón a su mano. Kuroo besó su mejilla, para luego volver a acomodar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tsukishima. Ahora sí, empezaba a sentir sueño.

. . . .

Volvió a su habitación de hotel a las cuatro y cayó dormido enseguida. Cuando despertó de nuevo, a las seis, lo primero que vio, fue la expresión enojada de Kenma en la cama a su lado.

—Buenos días —saludó, su amigo hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—¿A dónde fuiste? —le preguntó Kenma, mientras arreglaba su cama.  
—No esperaba que te dieras cuenta, estabas tan profundo…  
—Kuro.  
—Está bien, está bien. Salí un rato con Tsukishima, ¿contento?  
—Supongo que está bien—le respondió Kenma—. Pero si vas a volver a salir procura no hacer tanto ruido.  
—¿Te desperté?  
—Estabas saltando por toda la habitación. Era imposible que no me despertaras. Además, dejaste tu celular y estuvo vibrando casi una hora.  
—Fue Bokuto… Lo siento.  
—Sí, ya sé.

Kuroo sonrió, Kenma le devolvió el gesto débilmente y terminó de arreglar su cama. Kuroo se dirigió con lentitud al baño para iniciar su día. Tan pronto se miró al espejo notó su propio rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa. Con razón Kenma lo estaba mirando raro. Kuroo nunca se había levantado sonriendo, y mucho menos de esa manera.

Intentó poner un rostro serio, o quizá una de esas otras sonrisas, las que le daban un aspecto intrigante, que dejaban entrever que estaba planeando algo. Lo intentó, sinceramente, por casi tres minutos; finalmente, concluyó que iba a ser imposible. Estaba feliz, torpemente feliz e irremediablemente enamorado.

 _Esa palabra suena horrible_ , pensó, no por primera vez. No era porque le desagradara, ni porque le sonara empalagosa. Era, simplemente, que nunca la había usado, no para hablar de sí mismo, ni para referirse a sus sentimientos hacia otra persona; jamás la había usado con total seriedad y sinceridad. Y ni siquiera la había dicho aún en voz alta.

Se decidió a probar.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón. Kenma, que estaba concentrado en un juego, se enderezó sorprendido.

—Kenma —empezó Kuroo, tomó un profundo suspiro antes de continuar—: ¡Estoy enamorado! —. Kenma parpadeó varias veces, entrecerró los ojos, se puso de pie y caminó hasta él.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—¿Yo? ¡Claro que sí!  
—¿Por qué dices esas cosas?  
—Porque quería decírselo a alguien.

Kenma lo miró fijamente, quizá para determinar su sinceridad. Kuroo solo pudo sonreír.

—La próxima vez podrías dar alguna clase de aviso antes de gritar, Kuro —le dijo, para después volver a sentarse en su cama.  
—¿Lo grité?  
—Sí.  
—Quisiera decir que lo siento, pero en realidad no lo siento.

Kuroo lo vio volver a concentrarse en su juego, como si nada hubiera pasado. Salió del baño y se sentó a su lado. El juego era una nueva edición que Kenma acababa de comprar. Se acostó al lado de su compañero, mientras este derrotaba al último enemigo del juego, sin ninguna dificultad.

A decir verdad, le agradaba la falta de reacción de Kenma. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Como durante el campamento de entrenamiento, cuando el mismo Kenma lo había llevado a un alejado rincón, para preguntarle porqué estaba intranquilo.

—No se te escapa una —le había respondido Kuroo. Kenma se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.  
—Supongo que no —le dijo—. Estabas mirando al 11 de Karasuno. Es similar a como Yamamoto mira a la mánager de Karasuno. Lo habías hecho antes, con Minami y con Eguchi, los del club de natación.  
—Definitivamente, no se te escapa una —. Kuroo se había recostado en la pared, no podía escapar de allí—. Me gustan los hombres —dijo, en un susurro. No podía predecir cómo reaccionaría Kenma, así que sólo restaba esperar.

Después de un minuto de silencio, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Era poco propio de él, pero su corazón latía a toda velocidad y las palmas de sus manos empezaban a humedecerse. Escrutó la expresión de Kenma, buscando una reacción. Éste parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas.

—¿Kenma? —aventuró, después de un rato. Su amigo levantó la mirada—. Di algo.  
—¿Debería decir algo? —. Su semblante no perdió su usual tranquilidad.  
—No lo sé… —. Kuroo se rascó la cabeza, dudando—. No lo sé.  
—Si quieres que diga algo, entonces, aquí va: Nada va a cambiar, ¿verdad?

Kuroo se había dejado caer sentado al suelo, Kenma se agachó.

Su amigo siempre había sido enemigo de los cambios repentinos. Una vez se acomodaba a una rutina, la seguía por cuanto tiempo fuera posible. Adaptarse a algo nuevo podía resultar para Kenma en una experiencia un poco abrumadora, como había sucedido con la llegada de Lev.

Su rutina con Kuroo no había sufrido mayores cambios desde que se habían conocido. Kuroo lo ayudó a adentrarse en el voleibol, sin hacer caso de sus protestas y Kenma lo había seguido, acostumbrándose poco a poco al ejercicio, a usar sus habilidades para el beneficio de un equipo.

Su pequeña rutina había costado meses y meses de práctica, algunas protestas y una que otra pequeña pelea. Estaban todavía juntos después de lo que parecía una eternidad. A decir verdad, Kuroo también se sentía cómodo allí; la relación tranquila que mantenía con Kenma lo ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo, a abrir su mente y mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No, no va a cambiar —le respondió a Kenma. Éste dio un leve suspiro y volvió al gimnasio. Kuroo lo siguió un minuto después.

Efectivamente, nada había cambiado. Su rutina seguía igual que siempre, Kenma concentrado en algún juego, Kuroo a su lado, procurando que no se perdiera de lo que sucedía en la vida real. Esa mañana no era ninguna diferencia, Kenma seguía jugando, sentado en su cama y Kuroo estaba acostado a su lado, todavía con un poco de sueño y escuchando los sonidos del juego.

Kuroo se sentía feliz así. Aún le faltaba algo más, pero siempre y cuando pudiese contar con Kenma, le parecía que todo resultaría, de un modo u otro.

—Oye, Kenma, ¿no vas a decir nada más?  
—¿Qué quieres que diga? —Kenma siguió concentrado en su juego, por lo que Kuroo escucha, su personaje volvió a morir.  
—Podrías preguntar a quién me refiero.  
—No es necesario —respondió Kenma.  
—¿No?  
—No. Sólo hay una persona por la que saldrías del hotel a las tres de la mañana y te arriesgarías a un castigo del entrenador.

Kuroo sonrió, se acercó más a Kenma y volvió a quedarse dormido.

. . . .

Fue Kenma quien lo despertó un par de horas más tarde, se reunieron con al resto del equipo después de arreglar el cuarto apresuradamente y partieron hacia el gimnasio donde jugarían después de una corta charla.

Esa tarde se llevarían a cabo tres partidos, el de Nekoma tendría lugar en la cancha central. Unos minutos antes de empezar, Kuroo escaneó los rostros en el público, por si veía a alguien conocido. No vio a nadie.

Era de esperar, a veces Tsukishima nunca le había confirmado si iría al partido. No dejaba de sentirse un poco desanimado.

El partido inició con un saque de Taketora, que fue hasta el otro lado de la red y el equipo contrincante supo responder rápidamente. El tercer golpe del equipo restante envió el balón hacia el lado de la cancha de Nekoma; Yaku lo recibió con eficacia, enviándolo sin dudar hasta Kenma, quien miró a Lev, detrás de él para luego hacer un saque que Kuroo remató con su mano izquierda, algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. El golpe del balón contra el suelo resonó por todo el gimnasio, Kuroo lo escuchó más fuerte que el ruido de las otras canchas.

Nekoma había empezado con el pie derecho.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y el resto del equipo se acercó para felicitarlo. Desde las gradas, se oyó un grito.

—¡Bien, Kuroo! —. Era Bokuto, haciendo más ruido que cualquier otro asistente al partido. Kuroo levantó los pulgares en su dirección y entonces lo vio.

Estaba casi detrás de Bokuto, como intentando ocultarse. Se asomó por encima del hombro del muchacho cuando vio a Bokuto devolviéndole el gesto de los pulgares arriba. Se acomodó las gafas y aunque no hizo ningún gesto, a Kuroo le pareció que estaba feliz.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió algo que revoloteaba en su estómago. _Ah, mariposas_ , pensó y se sintió un poco ridículo.

Escuchó alguien que maldecía al otro lado de la red, a Kenma llamándolo y decidió que no importaba. Podía sentir todo lo que quisiera, su mundo podría temblar y dar vueltas, podía sentir mariposas en el estómago, su corazón latiendo sin control; podía sentir todo eso, no importaba. Era una oportunidad en un millón para sentirse ridículo, para hacer cosas ridículas y él la iba a tomar.

. . . .

Para su fortuna, Nekoma continuaba vivo en el campeonato; después del partido del viernes, Karasuno también. Y una vez el partido del siguiente lunes terminara, uno de los dos continuaría, probablemente contra Fukurodani.

Uno de los dos iba a quedarse en el camino, ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno pensaba en ello. En ese momento, pensar en quién continuaría era un pensamiento innecesario, que no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos.

Estaban acostados en la habitación de hotel de Kuroo. Kenma había partido convenientemente a pasar la tarde con Hinata. El resto de Nekoma se dedicaba a recorrer las calles y hacer turismo, como si nunca hubiesen visitado Tokio.

La televisión transmitía una película extranjera a la que ninguno de los dos le prestaba demasiada atención. Kuroo ya la había visto y Tsukishima, por su parte, se concentraba en no cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

—Ya te dije, si estás cansado, puedes dormir. No es como si te fuera a pasar algo —le dijo Kuroo, después de verlo cabecear por enésima vez. Tsukishima no contestó, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y centró sus ojos en la pantalla del televisor.

En un movimiento casual y fluido, Kuroo pasó el brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Tsukishima, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Tsukishima no rechazó el contacto, de manera que a Kuroo se le ocurrió pensar que podía atreverse un poquito más, sólo un poquito.

Se apartó unos centímetros de su compañero, quien de repente estaba concentrado en la película, ya no cabeceaba. Su mano descendió por la espalda de Tsukishima, lentamente, hasta llegar a la base de su espalda, donde reposó por unos momentos.

Después de unos segundos sin reacción, Kuroo movió su mano debajo de la tela de la camiseta que vestía Tsukishima.

El muchacho estaba acostumbrado a los avances de Kuroo, llevaban en aquella relación sin definir por algo más de dos semanas. Si avanzaba muy rápido o muy despacio, era algo que traía a Tsukishima sin cuidado, si ese era el ritmo con el que Kuroo se sentía cómodo, estaba bien, Tsukishima se podía adaptar, de manera que lo dejaba avanzar, sin ningún problema.

—Tienes la mano fría —murmuró Tsukishima.  
—Lo siento, soy así —respondió Kuroo, con una risita. Se apretó más contra él y besó su mejilla. Una, dos, tres… muchas veces y Tsukishima se retorcía un poco con cada una de ellas, como si sintiera cosquillas.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Kuroo le quitó las gafas a Tsukishima, éste se volteó y Kuroo contuvo la respiración. Era raro verlo sin gafas, lo más raro era que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos con o sin gafas, Kuroo se sentía mareado. Se acercó aún más a Tsukishima, de manera que éste quedó atrapado entre sus piernas, intentando volver su mirada a la película.

—¿Por qué de repente te importa tanto la película? —le preguntó Kuroo en un susurro, muy cerca de su oído.  
—Después sigue _Jurassic Park_.  
—¿Cuál de todas?  
—La tercera.  
—Pensaba que la habías visto como diez veces.  
—Tres.  
—¿Para qué necesitas verla otra vez? —Kuroo sintió que Tsukishima se encogía de hombros. Claro, Tsukishima era un fanático de la franquicia. Quizá si algún día estrenaban otra película de dinosaurios podrían ir a verla juntos. Pero por ése momento, lo que apremiaba era otra cosa.

—Quiero verla —respondió Tsukishima.  
—Puede esperar —anunció Kuroo, subió la mano debajo de la camiseta de Tsukishima, quien lo miró con una expresión de reproche.  
—Tetsu… —empezó a decir. Kuroo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo hacía cada vez que Tsukishima usaba su apodo, pero al menos ya no se estaba sonrojando como un tomate. Era un avance.

Y, aunque quería escuchar el apodo una segunda vez, —y hasta un millón—, decidió hacer otra cosa. Lo besó. Tsukishima pareció sorprendido al principio, luego, respondió al gesto con cierta timidez. A medida que pasaban los segundos, adquirió más confianza, Kuroo sintió que sus manos que antes se movían torpemente, avanzaban sobre su cuerpo, hasta cerrar las palmas sobre su brazo derecho y sobre la tela de su respectiva camiseta.

Kuroo se detuvo, para apartarse un poco y quitarle la camiseta. Tsukishima la agarró antes de que Kuroo pudiera tirarla, y en un movimiento que pareció automático, la dobló y la dejó delicadamente en el suelo.

—¿Por qué… —empezó a decir Kuroo, se detuvo cuando se fijó en la espalda de Tsukishima. Dio un salto hasta quedar de pie en la cama.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tsukishima. Kuroo carraspeó antes de responder:  
—Tienes pecas.  
—Sí —. Kuroo volvió a sentarse.  
—Déjame ver —le dijo. Tsukishima suspiró, pero le hizo caso, moviéndose de manera que ahora le daba la espalda a Kuroo.  
—Tetsu —llamó, después de un rato.  
—Genial —respondió Kuroo—. Eres genial, Tsukki.

Tsukishima enrojeció, hasta las orejas. Era adorable, pero también era un poco peligroso si Kuroo lo mencionaba, de manera que decidió no dañar el momento molestándolo por un detalle tan pequeño. Se dedicó, más bien, a observar la espalda llena de pecas de Tsukishima.

Nunca las había notado, quizá porque nunca habían llegado más allá de tontear un rato con sus ropas aún puestas, quizá porque las pocas veces que se las habían quitado, Kuroo se preocupaba más por otros detalles que por su espalda. Nunca las había visto, y nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que las pecas eran geniales.

—Parecen estrellas —murmuró. Tsukishima lo miró de reojo.  
—¿Estrellas?  
—Estrellas —confirmó Kuroo y con su dedo trazó líneas al azar, uniendo varios puntos en la espalda de Tsukishima.

De repente tuvo una idea. Quizá era una de las ideas más estúpidas que jamás hubiese tenido, y Tsukishima se enojaría con él, pero dejó eso para más tarde y se levantó de la cama. Removió sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y luego volvió a su lugar.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de constelaciones, Tsukki? —le preguntó.  
—Que son un grupo de estrellas.  
—¿Nada más?  
—Nada más.  
—Bueno, yo te voy a mostrar algo que te va a gustar —le dijo y le quitó la tapa al marcador que traía en sus manos—. Prométeme que no te vas a enojar.  
—Voy a asumir que vas a dibujar algo —. Tsukishima se volteó—, no hay problema. Pero si es algo obsceno, me las vas a pagar.  
—No, señor —respondió Kuroo, le dio un rápido beso en la nariz antes de que Tsukishima se volteara—. Nada obsceno, lo prometo.

Observó el grupo de marcas durante un rato, buscando algo que le pudiera servir para la idea que tenía. Sonaba fácil en su cabeza, pero ponerla en práctica era otra cosa. Trazó varias líneas con su dedo, primero al azar, luego, formando un símbolo: " _Kei_ ". Al notarlo, Tsukishima suspiró, Kuroo apoyó su frente contra su espalda.

Se enderezó al cabo de un minuto y siguió buscando, trazando líneas al azar, formando símbolos, palabras sin sentido, alguna que otra obscenidad que provocó que Tsukishima carraspeara y murmurara algo en tono de reproche.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó al fin Kuroo, su dedo se detuvo en una marca justo en la parte baja del cuello de Tsukishima.  
—Lo tienes —repitió Tsukishima—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaste?  
—Silencio —dijo Kuroo, luego trazó una línea con el marcador, uniendo una de las marcas con otra, en línea recta—. Constelaciones. Efectivamente, son grupos de estrellas que están unidas imaginariamente para hacer diferentes formas. Hay muchísimas, más de las que puedas creer, porque muchas culturas tienen constelaciones distintas con las mismas estrellas.  
—Ya veo —comentó Tsukishima. Dobló las rodillas y puso sus brazos sobre éstas.  
—La que te voy a mostrar es genial. Se llama "Corvus", ¿adivina qué es?  
—Suena como a un cuervo.  
—Exactamente, un cuervo.

Después de la primera línea, dibujó otra hacia la derecha, luego otra hacia abajo y luego otra hacia la izquierda, hasta formar una especie de trapecio irregular, cada lado con diferentes longitudes y cada línea con diferentes inclinaciones. Al final, unió el punto de la esquina derecha con otro bastante cerca, en una corta línea recta.

—Resulta que Apolo tenía un cuervo de sirviente —le contó a Tsukishima, mientras buscaba otro grupo de pecas para unir en una línea—. Y un día, lo mandó a que trajera agua en una copa. Pero tú sabes cómo son los cuervos, y éste se quedó distraído esperando a que unos higos crecieran, para comérselos. Cuando al fin volvió llevando una culebra, le dijo a Apolo como excusa, que la culebra lo había atacado y Apolo se dio cuenta de la mentira ¿Tú que hubieras hecho en el lugar de Apolo, Tsukki?  
—Probablemente me enojaría —respondió Tsukishima.

Kuroo sonrió, con el marcador, trazó otra línea, uniendo un largo grupo de pecas, muy cerca de donde había dibujado la anterior constelación, "Corvus". El nuevo dibujo era una larga línea, que fluctuaba entre las diagonales y las rectas, terminaba en una pequeñísima forma al final, que hacía las veces de cabeza.

—Efectivamente —respondió cuando hubo acabado, buscó un tercer grupo de pecas—, Apolo se enojó. Así como cuando tú te enojas conmigo cuando te hago cosquillas en los pies… Así se enojó Apolo y lanzó a los tres al cielo.  
—¿A los tres?  
—Sí. Al cuervo, la serpiente y la copa —dijo Kuroo. Finalmente, trazó una línea vertical, otra horizontal, ambas un poco inclinadas y luego las unió con otro grupo de seis pecas, formando algo parecido a una copa.  
—Las lanzó al cielo —dijo Tsukishima.  
—Y esa es la historia de las tres constelaciones: "Corvus", "Hidra" y "Crater". El cuervo, la serpiente y la copa —terminó Kuroo, señalando con su dedo los tres dibujos que acababa de hacer —. La historia es así porque las tres están muy cerca en el cielo. Y aquí también, en tu espalda, están muy cerca.  
—Ya veo —comentó Tsukishima, después de una pausa, murmuró algo casi ininteligible—. Puede que…  
—¿Haya una de dinosaurios? No, no existe —interrumpió Kuroo.  
—Eso no era lo que iba a decir.  
—Se te notaba en la cara, Tsukki. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no existe. Si quieres, podemos hacer una.

Volvió a pasear sus dedos por las pecas en la espalda de Tsukishima, buscando una forma aunque fuese vagamente reminiscente a un dinosaurio.

—Esta puede ser un pterodáctilo, si quieres —dijo, trazando una forma con su dedo. Tsukishima no respondió, así que Kuroo empezó a dibujar las líneas con el marcador, lentamente. Al terminar la forma del dinosaurio, levantó los brazos, triunfante.  
—Tsukki, tienes una constelación de un pterodáctilo en la espalda. ¿Cuál quieres ahora? ¿Un brontosaurio? Ese es un poco grande, pero puedo buscarlo. O quizá un tiranosaurio. O tal vez un… ¿cómo era? El que vimos en _Discovery Channel_ la otra vez, el que se robaba los huevos.  
—Oviraptor.  
—¡Ése! ¿Quieres que busque ese? —Kuroo estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando un sonido proveniente del televisor lo interrumpe. Se había olvidado de _Jurassic Park_ , ya habían pasado casi media hora desde el principio.  
—No, no la busques, Tetsu —le dijo Tsukishima. Kuroo suspiró. _Gracias, Jurassic Park_ , pensó, desilusionado. No se le ocurrió pensar que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que notó a Tsukishima mirándolo fijamente.

Siempre podían continuar lo que estaban haciendo más tarde, buscando constelaciones en la espalda de Tsukishima, inventando algunas con forma de dinosaurio, conversando tranquilamente, sin preocupación alguna en el mundo. Pero después del lunes, alguno de los dos se iría y ya no lo podrían hacer. Kuroo casi le sugirió a Tsukishima que se quedara en Tokio unos días más, sabía que era imposible.

Se le ocurrió entonces que podría viajar a Miyagi. También era una mala idea.

Sin embargo, había una posibilidad más: las vacaciones de invierno. Podría visitarlo durante diciembre, o viceversa. Esa era una mejor idea.

Por ahora, podían acurrucarse el uno contra el otro y terminar de ver _Jurassic Park_.

—Puede esperar —sentenció Tsukishima. Se volteó completamente y empujó a Kuroo con delicadeza sobre la cama, hasta que este quedó acostado—. Ya la he visto tres veces.

Kuroo permitió que le quitara el marcador de las manos y luego la camiseta. Se permitió pensar que podía agradecerle algo a _Jurassic Park._ Aún no sabía qué.

. . . .

La mañana del partido de Nekoma contra Karasuno, Kuroo se despertó considerablemente temprano. A las cinco de la mañana abría sus ojos y miraba la cama de al lado.

Kenma tampoco estaba durmiendo, estaba sentado en su cama, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de un videojuego. Al notar que Kuroo estaba despierto, pausó el videojuego y lo miró.

—Kuro.  
—Sigue jugando, no te preocupes por mí —le dijo Kuroo, sacudiendo la mano.  
—Ya terminé.  
—¿Cuántas veces has rescatado ese juego?  
—Con esta, tres.  
—Supongo que lo vas a volver a hacer.  
—Sí. Siempre encuentro algo nuevo cada vez que juego.

Kuroo hizo un ruido de asentimiento. Se sentó en la cama y encendió el televisor, estaban transmitiendo _Jurassic Park_ , otra vez. Sin comentarios, fijó sus ojos en la pantalla, concentrándose en cada escena; queriendo comprender, quizá, qué era lo que a Tsukishima le encantaba tanto de la franquicia.

Después de un rato, admitió que los efectos especiales eran bastante realistas, y prometió que jamás en si vida se le ocurriría ir a un parque donde semejantes bestias anduvieran libres, no estaba tan loco.

—Kuro, tu celular está sonando —avisó Kenma. Kuroo gruñó y tomó el aparato.  
—Es un mensaje de Tsukki.  
—Ah.

El mensaje no era muy largo, solo le pedía a Kuroo que se tomara el juego de esa tarde en serio, si sabía lo que le convenía. Kuroo rio por lo bajo.

—Tsukki dice que juguemos bien o nos matará.  
—Habla por ti.  
—¿Cree que lo voy a dejar ganar por alguna razón?  
—No lo sé. Tal vez es porque la otra vez lo dejaste ganar cuando estaban jugando baloncesto.  
—Eso es otra historia.  
—Es lo mismo. Lo dejaste ganar y Tsukishima se enojó.  
—Es diferente.  
—Es lo mismo.  
—Es diferente.  
—Es lo mismo.  
—Está bien, es lo mismo —. Kuroo tecleó un mensaje rápido en su celular como respuesta a Tsukishima—. Ya está. Le dije que no se le ocurriera pensar que le voy a dar un punto de ventaja, ¿sí?  
—Espero que lo hagas.

Kuroo volvió a acostarse en la cama, no dejó de prestarle atención a la película. Kenma, por su parte, volvió al videojuego.

En las horas de la tarde, ingresaba triunfante al gimnasio, encabezando al resto del equipo. Detrás de él, Taketora se encargaba de subirles los ánimos a los demás. Lev e Inuoka intercambiaban exclamaciones de sorpresa, Yaku les sugería que bajaran el volumen de sus voces, Kenma permanecía en silencio, al lado de Kuroo, quien buscaba con la mirada a Tsukishima.

Cuando al fin lo encontró, se acercó a él, sonriendo. Su amigo, el número doce, optó por ayudarle a Hinata en su calentamiento. Tsukishima levantó la mirada del balón que sostenía.

—Tsukki —. Kuroo cubrió la distancia que los separaba y se ubicó a su lado.  
—Tetsu.  
—No te pongas tan ansioso, vamos a ganar. No van a sufrir mucho.  
—Si no tuvieran a un par de raros como esos dos, intentaría preocuparme —respondió Tsukishima, mirando a Kageyama y Hinata.  
—Tenemos un tipo raro que vale por tres —dijo Kuroo, señalando a Lev—. Juega como jugaste esa vez contra Shiratorizawa —agregó, y extendió su mano abierta hacia Tsukishima—. No, mejor que esa vez.  
—Está bien, pero no te quejes después cuando pierdas —dijo Tsukishima y estrechó su mano con la de Kuroo. Sus dedos estaban fríos y había una cierta tensión en la forma como apretaba la mano de Kuroo.

Kuroo sostuvo la mano de Tsukishima por casi un minuto, hasta que, al sentir la mirada enojada de Yaku, tuvo que volver con su equipo. Le guiñó un ojo a Tsukishima para luego reunirse con el resto.

La famosa "Batalla del basurero" se había popularizado en los últimos días gracias al sorprendente rendimiento de Karasuno en las eliminatorias y a las victorias consecutivas de Nekoma en sus respectivos partidos. Los asistentes al gimnasio aquel día llenaban las gradas, la gran mayoría eran estudiantes de las dos escuelas, gritando a todo pulmón.

En la cancha, Taketora silbó, sorprendido por la cantidad de gente. Kuroo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ansioso. Vio a Bokuto y a Akaashi en las graderías, cerca al cartel rojo de Nekoma. Bokuto tenía una expresión inusualmente seria y de vez en cuando, intercambiaba comentarios con Akaashi. Quizá analizando a sus dos posibles contrincantes.

El partido se inició a favor de Karasuno, sin embargo, Nekoma respondió adecuadamente, quedándose con la victoria del primer set. El segundo set, estuvo a favor de Karasuno. El tercer set fue el más exigente que Kuroo hubiese jugado, cuando ambos equipos alcanzaron treinta puntos, sus compañeros se veían agotados. Kenma respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo, Kuroo notó su ceño fruncido, en una expresión que denotaba concentración y un brillo en los ojos que reflejaba su determinación.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Karasuno ganó el tercer set, avanzando a la siguiente ronda contra Fukurodani. En las gradas, Bokuto parecía más relajado mientras conversaba con Akaashi y los seguidores de Karasuno llenaron el gimnasio con sus gritos de emoción.

—Bien hecho —le dijo a Tsukishima durante el saludo final.

Tsukishima sonrió.

. . . .

Durante las vacaciones de invierno, Kuroo viajó a Miyagi. Estuvo a punto de perderse un par de veces, pero se las arregló para llegar al frente de una casa de dos pisos, cansado y hambriento. "Tsukishima", rezaba la placa en el frente de la casa.

Sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje:

" _Estoy afuera_ "

Le recordó aquella vez que Tsukishima lo había visitado en el hotel donde se hospedaba a las tres de la mañana, la escapada al parque y como se veía bajo la luz amarilla.

La cabeza de Tsukishima se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, lo justo para que Kuroo alcanzara a escuchar otra voz masculina.

—Kei, ¿quién es?  
—Un amigo —dijo Tsukishima.  
—¿Tadashi? —preguntó la voz.  
—No, no es Yamaguchi —. Tsukishima daba la impresión de estar enojado.  
—¿Otro amigo que no es Tadashi? —. Tsukishima entrecerró la puerta de nuevo y habló con alguien que estaba detrás de él, Kuroo alcanzó a divisar a un muchacho con el cabello rubio, como el de Tsukishima. Discutieron por unos breves segundos, hasta que el joven se fue y Tsukishima volvió a abrir la puerta.  
—¡Kei! —exclamó la voz desde adentro, Tsukishima suspiró.  
—No me voy a tardar, nii-chan.

Sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Kuroo.

—"Nii-chan", que ternura —comentó éste, sonriendo. Para dar un efecto más dramático a sus palabras, puso una mano sobre su pecho—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gran Tsukishima Kei tiene el alma de un oso de peluche?  
—Cállate —le espetó Tsukishima—, o tendrás que quedarte con Kageyama.  
—Me callo.

Se quedaron unos segundos, el uno frente al otro en la entrada principal de la casa de Tsukishima. Kuroo cargando con una pesada maleta, Tsukishima con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No piensas saludarme? —preguntó Kuroo, dejando la maleta en el suelo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Saludarme. Darme la bienvenida. Demostrar que estás feliz de verme. Así como yo estoy feliz de verte —. Kuroo terminó su frase y abrió los brazos—. Un abrazo de saludo, no pido nada más.

Tsukishima no respondió, se acercó a él y después de evaluar su posición un rato, pasó sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo. Kuroo respondió al abrazo con entusiasmo.

—¡Dilo, dilo! —le dijo, dándole un apretón. Tsukishima gruñó.  
—¿Decir qué?  
—Tú sabes —. Tsukishima musitó algo que Kuroo no alcanzó a entender—. Otra vez, que se entienda, Tsukki.  
—Bienvenido, Tetsu —dijo al fin Tsukishima, sin soltarlo—, ¿contento?  
—Bastante —. Hizo otra pausa. No quería dejar de abrazarlo, pero eventualmente tendría que hacerlo—. Gracias, Tsukki

Tsukishima lo dejó ir y entró a la casa, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.

Kuroo casi brincaba de alegría.

. . . .

Desde octubre hasta febrero. Esos habían sido los cinco meses más felices de toda su vida, sin miedo a exagerar. Había vivido experiencias que hasta ahora pensaba eran ajenas para él. Pero que eventualmente, habían llegado, en la forma de un corto pero provechoso viaje a Miyagi, visitas a altas horas de la noche durante campeonatos importantes, mensajes de texto de diversas longitudes y llamadas que podrían durar horas.

Era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Y todo ello lo llenaba de un sentimiento abrumador de orgullo y satisfacción. No creía que se lo merecía, pero cada vez que hablaba con Tsukishima pensaba que debía haber hecho algo bueno en su vida para estar tan feliz, de manera que aprovechaba ese momento al máximo, queriendo extenderlo lo más que pudiera, y seguir sintiendo ese mismo orgullo para siempre.

El club de voleibol estaba también entre las cosas buenas que le habían pasado en su vida. No se comparaba con Tsukishima, porque no estaba enamorado de ninguno de sus compañeros, pero era algo bueno de todas maneras.

Y fue cuando se despidió de los miembros del club que cayó en la cuenta que todas las cosas buenas tienen un final.

Lo sintió cuando vio a Lev limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y a Yaku dándole palmadas en la espalda. Era un sentimiento oscuro en el fondo de su estómago, un alud que estaba a punto de caer sobre él, ahogándolo.

Escuchó a Lev mencionarle a Yaku que era imposible para él revolverle el cabello, como hacían a veces los estudiantes de cursos superiores. Yaku maldijo y le dio una certera patada. Kuroo tocó el celular en su bolsillo. Era su costumbre enviarle varios mensajes a Tsukishima durante el día, los cuales este respondía con prontitud. Sin embargo, durante el último mes, se estaba demorando más de lo usual y cada una de sus respuestas era más corta que la anterior.

Si Kuroo buscaba un momento específico desde que sus mensajes se habían vuelto más breves, seguramente sería cuando le dijo que no iba a estudiar a Sendai, sino que se quedaría en Tokio. Kuroo nunca había hecho ninguna promesa, pero sabía que de algún modo, había defraudado a Tsukishima. Y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Sería difícil intentar mantener una relación a larga distancia de la misma manera en que lo habían logrado hacer hasta ahora, y Kuroo no podría viajar cada período de descanso a Miyagi; Tsukishima tampoco podría venir a Tokio tan seguido. Las video llamadas y mensajes de texto no podían hacer todo el trabajo. Si Kuroo pensaba seguir jugando voleibol en la universidad, tal y como quería, eso se iba a acumular con sus quehaceres diarios, al igual que el mantenimiento de su vivienda, algún trabajo que pudiera conseguir, los deberes de la universidad. Iba a ser difícil, rayando en lo imposible, y Tsukishima era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso sin esforzarse, quizá por eso estaba planeando cortar todo contacto con Kuroo poco a poco.

A Kuroo le sorprendió cuánto dolería no volver a hablar con él como lo había hecho antes. De manera que esa noche, cuando al fin llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue marcar el número de Tsukishima. Éste contestó después del tercer tono.

—Tsukki —. Kuroo se sentía ahogado, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Trató de relajarse y calmar el ritmo de su corazón desbocado.  
—¿Sí?  
—Oye, hace un tiempo no hablamos, puedes…  
—Ah, estoy… —Al fondo, se escuchaban algunas voces que discutían algo. Kuroo alcanzó a identificar la voz de la nueva manager de Karasuno y la de Hinata.  
—¿Ocupado?  
—Un momento —. Tsukishima le dijo algo a sus acompañantes, se escuchó un ruido seco, luego una puerta que se cerraba—. Ya, ¿qué es?  
—Tsukki… Tsukki, lo siento por no ir a Sendai.  
—Nunca dijiste que lo harías, no hay problema. De todas maneras, Tokio es mejor, ¿no? Es la gran ciudad, después de todo.  
—No. Bueno, sí, pero… —Kuroo suspiró, sus ideas estaban en desorden, no sabía qué decir y qué no decir. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar—. Es un poco estúpido, pero te lo voy a decir: no hemos hablado mucho estas últimas semanas, ¿por qué?

—He estado ocupado.  
—Antes, cuando estabas ocupado me lo decías, Tsukki.  
—Se me olvida.  
—Tsukki.  
—Tetsu… —Tsukishima suspiró, Kuroo escuchó que algo caía al suelo—. Supongo que tengo que decirlo entonces.  
—¿Decirlo?  
—Que ya es hora que terminemos con esto…  
—Terminar… ¿con qué exactamente?  
—Con esta relación, o lo que sea que tengamos —. Tsukishima volvió a suspirar, Kuroo se dio cuenta que se había puesto de pie, se dejó caer al suelo, junto a su cama.

"Lo que sea que tengamos". Nunca le habían puesto un nombre a su relación, "amigos", "amigos con derechos", "novios"… Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a aquello y recorrieron ese camino que habían tomado juntos, sin pensar que en algún momento se iba a dividir y tendrían que separarse.

Bueno, quizá Kuroo lo había pensado un par de veces, pero no quería preocuparse mucho por ello.

—Tetsu… Kuroo-san —dijo Tsukishima. Kuroo sintió una corriente eléctrica por su espalda, un vacío en su estómago. _Kuroo-san_ , repitió, _no pensé que lo fuera a escuchar de nuevo.  
_ —Aquí… aquí estoy —respondió, ahogadamente.  
—Lo siento, Kuroo-san. Es lo mejor —. Tsukishima carraspeó—. Vas a estar ocupado en la universidad, y con las otras cosas que tendrás que hacer y yo estaré acá… Sí, es lo mejor.  
—Supongo que sí.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Claro que sí —. Kuroo empezó a caminar por su cuarto, tratando de no pensar. Se asomó a la ventana y desde allí pudo ver a Kenma saliendo de su casa con sus padres. Le habría gustado llamarlo, para darle una excusa de no salir con su familia, pero no se sentía con ánimos. Tal vez Kenma le ayudara a encontrar las palabras que quería decir, o al menos, el esfuerzo que necesitaba para decirlas.

Podría decirle a Tsukishima que hicieran un último esfuerzo, que no les iba a costar nada, que podían hacerlo. Podía decirle que él haría todo lo posible por sacar aunque fuese un minuto del día sólo para él.

No dijo nada.

—Bueno, entonces, hasta aquí llegó —dijo al fin.  
—Sí —respondió Tsukishima.  
—¿Puedo decir que fue bueno mientras duró?  
—Si es lo que sientes, sí, puedes decirlo.  
—¿Y qué hay de ti?  
—Pienso lo mismo —. Kuroo tragó saliva. Debía decir algo, lo que fuera. Debía mantenerse a flote, mantenerlos a los dos a flote.  
—No te olvides de las constelaciones —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Tsukishima soltó una risita.  
—No —. Y probablemente fue el tono afectuoso en su respuesta que hizo sonreír a Kuroo. Él tampoco se olvidaría de las constelaciones, ni de la promesa que le había hecho a Tsukishima de buscar constelaciones de dinosaurios en su espalda. Ya no podría cumplirla.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Hinata llamando a Tsukishima, diciéndole que no flojeara. Tsukishima maldijo.

—Adiós, Kuroo-san —le dijo. La sonrisa de Kuroo se borró antes de que contestara.  
—Adiós, Tsukishima.

Y colgó.

 _Se acabó_ , se dijo. Estiró las piernas y dejó su celular a un lado. _Todas las cosas buenas se acaban._

No sentía ganas de llorar, tampoco quería sonreír. Se sentía vacío, desprovisto de cualquier emoción. Parecía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, pero, al mismo tiempo, extrañaba aquél peso. Supuso que la sensación desaparecería después de un tiempo.

Después de unos minutos, sintió algo más. Era cansancio, dolor de estómago, ganas de vomitar y una sensación de desilusión abrumadora. No dejaba de preguntarse qué había hecho mal.

Al rato, su celular volvió a sonar. Kuroo se tomó su tiempo en contestar y ni siquiera miró quién era la persona que lo llamaba.

—¿Sí?  
—¡Kuroo! —Era Bokuto.  
—Bokuto —dijo. Bokuto hizo un ruido, reminiscente a una lechuza, que usualmente le daría risa a Kuroo. Éste intentó hacer algún sonido, pero su risa había decidido tomarse un descanso.  
—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Bokuto. Kuroo tomó aliento, no sabía qué decir— ¿Kuroo?  
—Bokuto —repitió. Era una especie de ahogo, una mezcla entre unas ganas increíbles de echarse a reír y ganas de llorar. Era abrumador, en parte por su intensidad y en parte porque era desconocido para él.  
—¿Kuroo? —volvió a preguntar Bokuto. Estaba empezando a sonar preocupado. Kuroo solo supo decir una sola cosa.  
—Bokuto.  
—Supongo que te gusta bastante mi nombre, pero si lo sigues diciendo lo vas a gastar, ¿qué pasa?  
—No lo sé.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Bokuto sonaba alarmada— ¿Consumiste algo extraño?  
—No, nada.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Me siento raro.  
—¿Qué sientes?  
—Como si me hubieran dado una puñalada —. Bokuto exclamó algo, Kuroo resopló— ¿Sabes lo que es una metáfora?  
—Sí, claro. ¿Era eso una metáfora?  
—Sí.

—Ya veo. Porque suenas como si de verdad te hubieran clavado algo. Suenas como ahogado.  
—Lo siento. No quería preocuparte.  
—No hay problema —. Bokuto hizo una larga pausa—. Y bien, ¿qué es?  
—Bokuto, ¿hice algo mal?  
—No sé de qué hablas.  
—De Tsukishima, ¿hice algo mal?  
—No lo sé, creo que no. A menos que haya algo que no me has contado, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?  
—No —respondió Kuroo. Omitió contarle sobre su falta de insistencia, lo agobiado que se había sentido durante la llamada con Tsukishima y cómo la sensación le había nublado la mente.  
—Entonces me parece que no, no has hecho nada mal.  
—Ya veo —. Kuroo suspiró, para nada aliviado. Gruñó, disgustado y se puso de pie, solo para acostarse en su cama.  
—¿Kuroo?  
—Sigo acá —contestó, ahora que estaba acostado, se sentía ahogado. Algo presionaba su pecho. Le estaba doliendo.

Sólo habían sido cinco meses, no tenía por qué doler tanto. Tenía que pasar con rapidez, como un soplo. Se acabó y ya. No pasa nada. No tenía por qué doler.

—Suéltalo —le dijo Bokuto. Su tono hizo reír a Kuroo, soltó una fuerte carcajada, que luego se debilitó, hasta desaparecer en menos de un segundo. Abrió la boca para hablar, y de repente, estaba llorando.

Al otro lado de la línea, Bokuto trató de decirle algo. Kuroo no respondió. No estaba sollozando, solo eran lágrimas que brotaban sin que él hiciese ningún ruido, sin embargo, no podía hablar, no encontraba las palabras. Sólo podía preguntarse porqué dolía y cuánto se demoraría el dolor en pasar.

. . . .

El dolor pasó sin que Kuroo se diera cuenta, sólo dejó atrás algunos arrepentimientos e ideas de lo que debió haber dicho.

Era abril y Kuroo se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor de su apartamento en frente de su nuevo compañero, un joven alto y de aspecto gruñón.

Era Hajime Iwaizumi. Por una coincidencia extraña del destino, había estudiado su secundaria en Miyagi y había visto a Tsukishima un par de veces. Kuroo no sabía si reír o maldecir su suerte.

Iwaizumi se había enterado de Tsukishima por accidente, cuando Kuroo había llegado al apartamento embriagado y poco consciente de su alrededor. Iwaizumi lo ayudó a llegar hasta la cama y estaba corriendo la cortina que la separaba de la de él cuando escuchó a Kuroo murmurar algo.

El murmullo había subido de volumen, hasta convertirse en un monólogo, donde el nombre de Tsukishima había surgido varias veces. Iwaizumi se lo había preguntado al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué demonios te interesa tanto Tsukishima? —le preguntó.  
—Tsukishima… —Kuroo se había sentado en la cama de Iwaizumi, luego había tomado las pastillas que éste le ofrecía para su dolor de cabeza—. Tsukishima…  
—Sí, Tsukishima.  
—Bueno, Iwaizumi, ¿puedo confiar en ti?  
—Pues… sí. ¿Es tan grave?

Kuroo suspiró profundamente. No era grave, a menos que Iwaizumi fuera homófobo, extremadamente conservador o, ambas cosas. Por lo poco que había visto, daba la impresión que no era ninguna de las dos.

—No es grave. Creo —le había dicho y así como había hecho con Bokuto durante navidad, lo había dicho—: Iwaizumi, soy gay.  
—Ah, entonces tú y Tsukishima… —musitó Iwaizumi.  
—Sí, yo y Tsukishima. Por un tiempo.  
—¿Y?  
—Y… No pasó nada. Todo terminó tan rápido como empezó.  
—Ya.

Iwaizumi parecía saber que había algo más en las palabras de Kuroo, pero no preguntó más

—No es grave que seas gay —agregó después de un rato—. Mi único problema es si traes a algún tipo para que se quede acá.  
—¿Porqué?  
—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, lo único que separa nuestras camas es una cortina. Ninguna persona cuerda se sentiría cómoda escuchando a dos personas teniendo sexo.  
—A las personas aventureras no les importa. Además, siempre puedes unirte.  
—No me interesan los tríos —dijo Iwaizumi—. Tampoco los cuartetos… orgías, como sé llamen —agregó, al ver que Kuroo se disponía a agregar algo más.  
—Está bien, entendido. Si alguna noche me quedo fuera, ya sabes qué estoy haciendo.

Iwaizumi le había lanzado un puño en el brazo que Kuroo no pudo evitar porque la resaca afectaba sus reflejos considerablemente. Un par de días después, Kuroo decidió contarle toda su historia con Tsukishima.

Eso había sido un mes atrás, unos días antes de iniciar las clases en la universidad. A pesar de sus bromas, Kuroo nunca se había quedado un día por fuera y siempre volvía antes de las siete. Era un compañero ejemplar.

Estaba jugando en su celular mientras Iwaizumi leía. Kuroo había adquirido el hábito después de que Kenma le recomendara una aplicación que resultó ser demasiado adictiva, aunque a veces le causara ataques de rabia.

El personaje del juego volvió a morir y Kuroo casi lanzó su celular contra la pared.

—¿Por qué demonios le hice caso a Kenma?  
—¿Hacer caso de qué? —preguntó Iwaizumi, levantando la mirada del libro.  
—Descargar este maldito juego.  
—Elimínalo, entonces.  
—¡Ya lo intenté! Pero después pienso que debí haber hecho algo diferente y lo vuelvo a descargar y vuelvo a intentarlo.

Iwaizumi lo miró por un largo rato. Kuroo casi vio como los engranajes en su cerebro se movían a medida que formaba una idea, y quiso que detenerlo antes de que hablara; sin embargo, algo le dijo que no lo hiciera y que era una buena idea escucharlo.

—He escuchado eso antes —le dijo Iwaizumi—. Aquello de "debí hacer algo diferente".  
—Supongo que sí —respondió Kuroo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la necesidad de mencionar a Tsukishima para saber que estaban hablando de él.

Kuroo dejo el celular sobre la mesa y suspiró pesadamente. Extrañaba las largas cadenas de mensajes con Tsukishima, aunque a sugerencia de Kenma y Bokuto, las había borrado todas sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué debí hacer diferente? —le preguntó a Iwaizumi.  
—Ser perseverante, así como con ese maldito juego —. Iwaizumi cerró el libro—. Kuroo, si hay una cosa que tengo clara sobre ti, es que eres terco. A veces demasiado terco para tu propio bien. Claramente, con Tsukishima no fuiste terco. No te estoy diciendo que lo fuerces a estar contigo, ni que eso es lo que debiste haber hecho. Solo estoy diciendo que debiste haber insistido en que si lo que tenían era importante para ustedes, deberían haberlo intentado.  
—¿Sabes? Pensé en eso, pero nunca quise intentarlo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque… Supongo que porque no quería acabar mal. Ya sabes, con una pelea y esas cosas.  
—Ya veo —. Iwaizumi suspiró—. No creo que hubiese sido así. Tsukishima no parecía ser del tipo que peleaba fácilmente. Él era más del tipo analítico, un poco similar a ti. Pero, como dije antes, ninguno de los dos analizó mucho.

Era cierto, probablemente. Ninguno se detuvo a pensar, a buscar una manera de continuar. En realidad, Kuroo no se había detenido a pensar en ello, porque en el fondo, estaba convencido que era el único que se estaba tomando en serio aquello. Estaba plenamente convencido que era el único que se había enamorado.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —le preguntó Iwaizumi. Kuroo lo miró sorprendido.  
—¿Qué?  
—Lo dijiste en voz alta —contestó su compañero—. "Tal vez porque fui el único que se enamoró" —agregó, imitando la voz de Kuroo—. Y yo te digo: ¿Tú qué sabes? Es decir, no es como si se lo hubieras preguntado alguna vez, ¿o sí? ¿Se lo preguntaste, Kuroo?  
—No, pero él tampoco lo dijo.  
—¿Tú lo dijiste?  
—No. Nunca lo dije en voz alta…  
—Porque esperabas que él lo entendiera con tus gestos y esas cosas —interrumpió Iwaizumi. Por pura precaución, Kuroo no le quitó la mirada al libro que tenía su compañero, daba la impresión que se lo lanzaría a la cara en algún momento y la puntería de Iwaizumi era digna de admiración.

—Yo… Sí. Un poco. Más o menos. Algo así —respondió. Iwaizumi apretó el libro y Kuroo empezó a alzar sus manos para cubrirse la cara.  
—¿Cuál es?  
—Quise decir, algo así. Esperaba algo así.  
—Ahí está —sentenció Iwaizumi—. Ambos son un par de idiotas.  
—Y tú suenas a alguna clase de "Doctor Corazón"—. Kuroo bajó los brazos, aparentemente ya no estaba en peligro e Iwaizumi tenía toda la razón.

—Tuve que escuchar eso mismo de parte de mi hermana y sus amigas cuando tenía como doce años —contestó su compañero—. Kuroo, eso de estar así, anhelando a alguien y deseando que todo hubiera sido diferente es ridículo y no te queda bien, a ti ni a nadie, así que párate y haz algo diferente. También puedes olvidarte de Tsukishima… ¿Cómo es que dicen? ¡Ah! Hay muchos peces en el agua.  
—Pero Tsukishima es _mi_ pez.  
—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste eso —. Iwaizumi trató de decir algo más, pero se rindió al último segundo—. No, no puedo hacer de cuenta que no lo dijiste… Sólo te puedo decir que ya que tienes la voluntad, hazlo.

Kuroo miró el celular. Lo único que no había borrado era el número de Tsukishima, era la única cosa que conservaba en su celular que daba cuenta de esos cinco meses.

—¿Debería insistir, entonces? —preguntó. Iwaizumi no respondió, consciente que la pregunta no era para él.  
—Debería empezar de nuevo —murmuró Kuroo, Iwaizumi asintió y volvió a su libro—. Te debo una, Iwaizumi.  
—Está bien. Ya veré cuando te la cobro.

Kuroo tomó el celular y musitó algo ininteligible. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y luego, escogió el nombre del destinatario, "Kei Tsukishima".

Paseó sus dedos por el teclado antes de decidirse por algo qué escribir. Se mordió el labio, tal vez era ansiedad lo que sentía, porque existía la probabilidad que Tsukishima ignorara el mensaje.

Podía empezar de nuevo, darle a entender a Tsukishima que ambos eran tercos, insistentes y que deberán intentarlo otra vez, en algún momento, si él quería.

Podía y quería hacerlo, desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, hasta ahora había encontrado el impulso que necesitaba. Le volvió a agradecer a Iwaizumi antes de escribir.

" _hola, Tsukishima_ "

Tomó aliento y envió el mensaje.

* * *

Otras notas: - Eso tenía unas dos mil palabras más, pero no sé porqué decidí quitarlas. Lo siento. De todas maneras, es lo más largo que he escrito en cuanto a one-shots y en cierto modo, estoy orgullosa de esto. Debo agregar que pasó algo así como un mes en mi carpeta, lo empecé a escribir un par de semanas después de que empecé a escribir "Nimbus", por allá en mayo.

\- Ah! El título, "Skypunch", se refiere a un vacío circular que aparece en ciertas clases de nubes. (Hay imágenes en Google, para que lo vean con sus propios ojos, es bastante interesante)

\- Fue una semana absolutamente genial, aunque el trabajo/familia/estudio no me dejaron publicar tanto como hubiese querido. Solo resta agradecer.

\- Nos veremos en una próxima semana, que no recuerdo de qué es, solo recuerdo que me interesa participar.

\- Unas palabras para concluir estos días: Tsukishima _es_ el pez de Kuroo. (Sí hay algo que Kuroo y yo tenemos en común es ser expertos en chistes malos)


End file.
